Parce que tout à une fin
by Juishi
Summary: Parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais tout le monde sait que chaque moment de bonheur a une fin. [U.A] OS-School-fic mentionné / Petit texte qui m'est venu comme ça, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!


_Tu me regardait. Je te regardais. Nous nous regardions. Je souriait intérieurement face à ma brillante déduction Ô combien inutile. Tu détournait les yeux gêné par mon regard troublé. Parce que oui je l'étais. Toi, la personne que j'étais censé détester le plus au monde, la personne qui était amis avec tout les énergumènes possibles, avait commis un acte qui changerait les choses. Toi, l'agaçant gars qui souriait plus vite que son ombre, qui trouvait toujours le moment approprier pour lâcher de stupide blague particulièrement osées, et qui avaient toujours au le don de me faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne comprenais pas non plus une chose. Une chose si importante, et qui pourtant, ne semblait gêner personne. Ou alors ne s'en étaient t-ils pas aperçut? Pourtant, moi, je la voyais. Enfin non justement. Je ne la voyais plus. Ou était passé cette petite lueur joyeuse dans tes yeux si clair? Ou était t-elle? Cette petite étincelle qui faisait chavirer les coeurs? Elle avait disparûs. En même temps que ton innocence._

_Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai pu te haïr pour cela. Égoïste non? Parce que j'avais l'impression que tu n'était plus toi. Tu n'était plus cet agaçant petit gars blond, qui passait son temps à sourire, comme si tu voulais défier le soleil de briller plus que toi. Tu semblait de plus en plus refermer, si bien que les gens se demandaient si tu avaiq perdu encore un de tes pari avec Rock Lee, et qu'il t'avait apposé de te comporter comme.. Moi. Dans un sens, j'aurais très certainement été vexé quoi que flatté. Peu importe. Tu devenait l'ombre de toi même, ton regard était devenu si sombre, Si.. Douloureux. Je n'avais pas encore comprit que c'était en partit ma faute, moi qui cherchait toujours à te rabaisser plus bas que terre, à t'humilier toujours un peu plus. Seulement, maintenant je réalise, que je cherchais simplement ton attention.. N'est-ce pas?_

_-Sasuke? m'appela tu quelque peu tendu, C'est pas que t'est lourd mais.. uhm.. Tu m'écrase.._

_Je sursautais, assez surprit. Oh. Oui certes. Nous étions toujours dans cette situation pour le moins gênante, avec moi allongé son toi. Moi allongé sur toi, et que tu venais d'embrasser par mégarde.. Ou était-ce fait exprès? Immédiatement, je sentis mes joues se colorer. Oui. Vraiment très gênant Je bafouillais de vagues excuses, me maudissant au passage pour paraître si... Je ne savais quoi. Tu lâchait alors un rire nerveux, et te redressait lentement. Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, plongeant mon regard dans le tien. Tu semblait tout aussi gêné, et je parvenais à voir une pointe de regret. Que regrettait tu? Ma présence? Le baiser que nous avions échangés par accident. "Un joyeux accident" chantonna une petite voix dans ma tête. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, me reculant alors toujours assez troublé._

_-Sasuke? Demanda tu à nouveau._

_Je secouais ma tête de droite à gauche, chassant mes pensées. Soudainement, je sentis des lèvres contre les miennes, les presser avec douceur, bien qu'avec détermination. Mon estomac se tordit dans tout les sens, et j'eue soudainement très chaud. Elles étaient douce.. Tes lèvres je veux dire. Douce et fruité. Parce que oui. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que tu venais littéralement de te jeter sur moi, dans le but de me volé un baiser, que très certainement, je t'aurais donné avec un simple regard de ta part. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant._

_Tu souriait. Je souriais. Nous sourions. Il n'y avait rien ajouter. Tout avait été "Dit" . Parce que oui, finalement après ça, nous ne nous somme plus quitter d'un pouce. Nous étions un peu comme des aimant. Indéniablement et irrévocablement attiré l'un par l'autre. Tu devenait comme une addiction pour moi. Je te revoyait sourire à pleines dents, rire, grogner, bouder, agir comme un enfant, te comporter comme un homme. L'homme dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Mais malgré ça, malgré tout notre amour, malgré tout ce que nous avions vécu, je n'avais jamais revus cette petite étincelle._

* * *

Pov Suigetsu:

* * *

_Le ciel était magnifique en ce dimanche de beau temps. On pouvait apercevoir à chaque minutes, des oiseaux voler joyeusement, pillant avec tout autant de joie, de douce symphonie qui soulevaient le coeur des gens de bonheur. C'était une journée parfaite. Pour lui, pour notre ami qui avait tant fait pour nous._

_Deux ans que nous avions quittés le Lycée, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, tu abordais un large sourire complètement niais, chose complètement impossible, voir irréaliste. Après tout, je t'avais toujours connu, enfin de moins depuis ces six dernières années, renfermé sur toi même, ne t'exprimant que par monosyllabe ou regard noir. J'en avais toujours ris, j'en ris encore. Puis un petit matin, t'était venu toquer chez moi à trois heures du mat'! -d'ailleurs tu me paiera ça un jour!- Bref, tu abordais un large sourire, aussi grand que le sien lorsqu'il mangeait au Stand. J'ai crus que t'était malade sur le coup, sérieusement, j'étais prés à t'envoyer dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche! Mais non, rien de tout ça. T'était juste amoureux.. Follement amoureux du Lutin jaune! Je t'avait jamais vus sourire comme ça! Mais dans un sens, je lui en voulait à lui, de t'avoir fait tomber amoureux de lui. Pas que je sois jaloux non. Mais vous étiez deux amis à qui je tenais énormément, vous aviez tant fait pour moi. Et moi en retour, je lui avais fait une promesse. Celle de ne jamais te dire qu'il était malade. De jours en Jours alors, vous vous trimbaliez mains dans la main, grand sourire aux lèvres, bien que toi même un peu moins voyant, vous vous chuchotiez des mots doux, tu lui avouais que tu voulais vivre avec lui, il pleurait. De joie. De désespoir. De tristesse. Parce qu'il savait que tout cela serait impossible. Voici le pourquoi de ma présence aujourd'hui, par cette magnifique journée, pourtant si détestable._

_Autour de moi, j'entendais sans peine, les reniflements triste des gens, les sanglots quelque peu retenu. Je sentais les regards haineux diriger vers le ciel et son dieu, qui nous avais arraché un bien si précieux. Son billet d'aller pour l'autre monde, il l'avait commandé il y à cinq ans. Il y à cinq jours, il le prenait enfin pour s'en aller. Aujourd'hui, nous étions tous là, comme des... Des amis cher finalement, à vouloir tous oublier ce jour qui pourtant resterais gravé. Il fut rapidement mit en terre, et tout le monde rentra chez soit. Sauf toi. Toi qui restait inexorablement debout, devant le morceau de marbre gravé à son nom, les poings serrés. Je restais là, derrière toi. Tu n'allait pas rentrer seul, j'allais te raccompagner, comme convenu._

_-On dirait qu'il commence à pleuvoir, dit tu finalement en levant la tête vers le ciel._

_Je clignais des yeux surprit. Hein? Il faisait encore beaucoup pourtant non? Je laissais mon regard tomber sur ton visage. Je souriais tristement._

_-Rentrons vite alors.. Pour ne pas être trempés._

_Tu fit demi tour, cependant, je restais une seconde encore devant ce morceau de pierre d'un blanc immaculé, ou avait été déposé des peluches, des cadres et divers autre objet. Un sourire apparût sur mes lèvres en voyant un pot de Ramen instantané._

_-On se reverra.. Attend nous Naruto, murmurais-je doucement en rejoignant Uchiwa Sasuke et accessoirement mon meilleur ami._

_-Suig'! hurla t-on au loin, bouge toi un peu!_

_Je grognais. Les oiseau chantaient, le ciel demeurait bleu, et rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant._

**_Fin_**

* * *

Euh... Pas taper la gentille Juishi! Bon j'ai posté ceci pour plusieurs raisons

1/ Cet Os m'est venu comme ça... "Pouf!"

2/ Pour vous faire patienter encore deux trois jours avant que le chapitre 5 de Destin scellé n'arrive

3/ Parce que jamais deux sans trois.

Bref, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^

Edit: Suite à plusieurs remarques, j'ai remarqué que j'avais oubliée de montrer que l'on changeais de point de vus ^^ Sorry'

Bref, donc, c'est bien Sasuke puis Suigetsu qui raconte cette histoire.. Histoire pondu en vingt minutes.. Promis je ferais des trucs moins triste la prochaine fois.. Ou pas.. uhm ^^

Edit* J'ai essayé de corriger un maximum de fautes m'enfin bon, j'suis pas parfaite alors.. :")

Merci à :

"Une lectrice" , MissAngel16, Akira-chan et Kawaii-sama pour leurs review qui m'ont faites très plaisir!

Vos Avis?


End file.
